Adventures of Kolakolli
by WhomeverIAm
Summary: Snippits of Alexandra Bowyer's life at 221B. Told by the stuffed elephant, Kolakolli. Prompts welcome. Reading Doctors, Sociopaths, and Baseball Caps first is recommended.


**A/N: I decided to write this when I came up blank for ideas with my other story, **_**Doctors, Sociopaths, and Baseball Caps. **_**This will be a companion series of drabbles written from Kolakolli's POV. Hopefully I will come up with something for my other story soon. If you don't know who Kolakolli is, go read the other story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock BBC.**

K.K.

Toy stores are boring. All I do is sit on a shelf and look pretty. And hopefully, one day, I will be purchased and given to an icky toddler who only has any interest in pulling my ears off. *Sigh* I do enjoy my ears.

Even if having them makes me listen to the annoying idiot Legos. (Who only have any interest in blowing each other up and putting everything back together better than it was and repeating the process.) Or listening to the infinite wisdom of teddy bears. _Boring._

Being a purple elephant is hard work. All the blue ones make fun of you for being different. Hey, it's not my fault I got put in the wrong box. Eventually they all leave, and the owners bring in new stuffed elephants with different types of verbal torture.

"_Hey, Freddy, look over there, the purple one is all by herself. No one wants her!"_

Oh yes, _the purple one_, ppht. A name to fit the idiocy of the regular elephants, the ones who mock being different. If they are going to insult me, could they at least be creative about it? But, I suppose, that is the best their small minds could think of.

I do miss the factory. All the machines groaning to make new stuffed animals, following the people's orders like good little soldiers. _Not quite so boring._ At the factory, there was excitement. The machines could break, holding one in a half conscious limbo until the machine was fixed. That limbo was uncomfortable but it passed the time.

Oh, look the store's open again. *Sigh* Another day of looking not-quite-so-grumpy and hoping of not being purchased. Of course being purchased is inevitable, the owners will get tired of you on their shelves and put you in the clearance bin but that hasn't happened to me. Not yet anyway.

It was a pretty average day. Customers were few and far between. Then lunch came. More people came in, buying last minute presents for their brats. Then lunch passed. I was still on the shelves.

The bell on the door rang. All the toys in the store looked to the door at the customer who came in at a rare time for customers on a weekday. The stuffed toys sighed. The Legos cheered. It was a police officer. Police officers normally went to the Lego section of the store. This one was strange though. She came over to the stuffed area.

In the Africa section. Very strange officer indeed. I glared at her from my perch on a high shelf. She spotted me.

And laughed. "You're perfect," she says. "Al'll like you." The officer picked me up and carried me to the register.

Al? Who was Al? So lost was I in my own thoughts, I almost missed the other elephants shouting. "_What do you want her for? We're more realistic! She's too grumpy! We're better than her!"_

I laughed silently at them. This officer wanted the strange purple elephant. And that was that. Boy, I hoped she didn't have an icky toddler.

I really disliked it when I got put in a box by the cashier. Oh yay, I'm a present. Whoopee.

Hours later (after being jostled about roughly), I heard outside my box - "Al, you have a package." A man. A nice sounding man.

Oh, great this 'Al' person. My intended recipient.

The rest was very traumatic.

This 'Al' opened the box and squealed. Yay. Take me out of the box already! I need to see my new owner! Hopefully not a toddler. Please, not a toddler.

She picked me up and turned me to face her. Oh, YES! A teenager! Not a toddler! At least I will be treated well.

The next thing I coherently heard was - "It's perfect." Nobody ever called me perfect before. I think I like my new owner.

"I'm dubbing you Kolakolli."

Kolakolli. I like my new name, too. Maybe this won't be so bad.

Soon, the first man went away, presumably to sleep, and Al fell asleep on the couch, still holding me. The dark man (who Al was curled against) put a blanket over us both.

He fell asleep soon as well.

I watched. That was my job now. Watch

K.K.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. :) I had fun writing it. I will take prompts for this story and will incorporate them into my original story.**

**Live Life and Have Fun! - Al H.**


End file.
